crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Day Ben Came
ARENT YOU SCARED FOR THE FUCHER? (I am not the original author and this is not a continuation either this is just a simple short story about BEN) It was the day the game was coming out! Majora's Mask was going to be the best game ever. I had been waiting weeks for it to come out and it finally had! My friend Eric and I were running down to the game store a but Eric was being careless and he ran right over this little boy. I moved quickly to go help him up and he looked up at me with these dark black eyes. " Oh my I am very sorry for my grandson" a old man says as he walked from behind the kid and the old man said the strangest thing ever. "You kids want a used Majora's Mask?" Me and Eric both looked at each other puzzled and we turned to face him the old man has a creepy eye that sent chills down my spine. But how could the old man have a used Majora's Mask? It just came out today! "How is it that you have a used Majora's Mask mister?" The little boy smiles and he hands Eric the game and they just walked away but win I looked to see them walking...only the old man was there. I garbed Eric's hand and ran home. There wasn't something about that kid. Shortly after we got home Eric plugged the game in and set me down in his lap for a front row seat. "Eric what are you doing." I laughed as I said so. "Just give you the best seat now!" "Shhh the game is starting." I sat back down in his lap not complaining and watching the game start but. As the old mad said it was a used and there were two saved files LINK and BEN. "Hmm were do you think we should go lil'?" he sead looking down at me. "Hmm, try Ben he looks far and if me finish this game is 'one day' people will be shocked." He laughed and startes up BEN. That was when hell broke through. It started out normal but there were some weird things in this game that you wouldn't think would happen Eric told me not to worry. He said that they went for a more scarier game this time. I nodded and watched everything but this game just didn't seem right. After four hours, it was night. "Eric lets go to bed" I nuzzeld him softly with the back of my head doing that of kissing him on the neck would get me any thing. "Sure thing, babe" he smiled and picked me up and we both lay down on the couch Eric refusing to let me go as I slowly fell in to my nightmare. It was one of the songs in the game playing backwards that started it all. I was running in this plain area but there was a huge tree from the other game I ran up to it and that's when I saw it. It called it self BEN and it told me who he was and what would happen in the fucher. I ran as fast as I could but no matter how fast I ran. BEN would be on my tail her screaming like skull kid. I woke up in such a fright I ran to that game and I smashed it on the ground and then i burned it out side the game having that same damned scream that skull kid had. I left Eric a note that I was leaving I couldn't stand it any more. This house had BEN all over it. Everywhere I looked there he was with those cold dead eyes. I never came back to that house. I never saw Eric again I felt so bad for him but then I heard on the local news that a boy had gone missing. The only thing in the house was a N64 and a Majora's Mask game and one other thing. A small silver Celtic ring that he gave to me so long ago.